


Everything’s Better With a Friend

by misterstealyourhyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterstealyourhyung/pseuds/misterstealyourhyung
Summary: They were supposed to be watching anime.





	Everything’s Better With a Friend

The two boys are watching tv on Jongdae’s bedroom floor, a mess of various blankets and pillows sprawled out beneath them. It’s an anime that’s playing on the screen but if you asked Jongin for the title, he wouldn’t be able to tell you. The series is Jongdae’s favorite and Jongin himself doesn’t really see the appeal of it, sports animes aren't really his thing. The same can usually be said about Jongdae’s taste in the Japanese cartoons yet here they are, watching the show pan over dramatized freeze-frames of dudes swimming in a pool.

“The water looks like the glitter section of a craft store fell into it and drowned.” Jongin tears his eyes away from the TV to frown at Jongdae instead. “And how come none of the characters have nipples? I don’t understand why you like this show so much, nothing makes sense.”

“Two words. Gay. Swimmers.” Jongdae doesn’t even bother looking away from the tv when he responds. “They’re a bunch of cute boys who wear nothing but swim trunks for the majority of the episodes and on top of that, they’re dripping wet.” Jongdae hums appreciatively just then, another close-up of one the guys’ abs probably just came up or something.

Jongin is well aware that Jongdae is gay, the two of them are best friends, they tell each other anything and everything. Jongin can barely remember a time when he didn’t know Kim Jongdae. Jongin first met Jongdae back when he was a 6 year old with a slight bear obsession and the tendency to have a bucket hat on his head at all times (except for when he bathes of course). 

Jongin was in his yard playing one day when all of a sudden he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he looked up, Jongin locked eyes with an unfamiliar boy smiling brightly at him. The boy introduced himself as Jongdae and asked if he could play with Jongin. The two boys were inseparable ever since.

Many years have passed since that day and they're now juniors in high school. They’ve endured their share of ups and downs in the years they experienced together, but if anything, Jongin and Jongdae’s friendship only gets stronger with each passing moment.

“Okay, but that still doesn’t explain why they don’t have nipples,” Jongin huffs.

Jongdae shifts his attention away from his precious gay swimmers to side-eye Jongin. “When have you ever seen an anime where the characters have nipples, Jongin?”

Are nippleless people really a common thing in anime? “Why the hell would I notice something like that?” Jongin asks in disbelief. “The only reason I’m bringing it up in the first place is because we can’t go more than 5 minutes without having the screen fill up with the image of some random dude’s chest.”

Jongdae chuckles, clearly enjoying Jongin's distress. “Why do you care if they have nipples or not? Aren’t you supposed to be doing straight people things like thirsting after Gou or something?”

“It’s unnatural and weird!” Jongin protests.

“Whatever.” Jongdae goes back to watching his show, ignoring Jongin and his pouting.

Jongin rolls over so that he’s no longer laying on his stomach but on his back instead. He stares blankly at the ceiling while mentally cursing Jongdae and his nippleless, adolescent boys.

“I can literally hear you brooding, stop being so emo.” Jongdae pauses the anime and sighs. “If you really hate it that much, we can watch something else. Got anything in mind?”

Jongin ponders for a moment. “Not Really.”

The room is completely dark besides the light emitted from the TV. The brightness level of the room fluctuates as Jongdae goes from channel to channel. Jongin flips on his side so that he’s facing Jongdae again when he gets bored of staring at the ceiling.

Jongdae gives him a look. “Jongin, I know I'm gorgeous but you can’t choose something if you’re too busy looking at me. Come sit over here.”

Jongin grumbles something that sounds suspiciously like _who the fuck finds your bitch ass attractive_ and plops himself down in front of the TV, shoulder to shoulder with his head resting on top of Jongdae’s.  
This is normal for them, Jongin clinging and Jongdae on the receiving end of his affection. Jongin is like this with most of his friends but maybe a little more so when it comes to Jongdae, his short stature the main reason for this.

Jongdae eventually settles on some Hollywood movie they’ve both seen too many times to count. Not that Jongin minds or anything, it's a classic after all.

“Hey, Jongdae?” Jongin asks after a few seconds of silence.

“What’s up?”

“Have you ever… measured before? Like with another person I mean.” Jongin’s not sure where the question came from in the first place, but it’s too late to take it back now.

“I can’t say I have. Why do you ask?” Jongin can’t see Jongdae’s expression, he’s not sure he really wants to.

“I don’t know to be honest. It’s just… I was talking to Chanyeol the other day and he was surprised that I’ve never done it before. Said it was a ‘right of passage for young males on the verge of adulthood’ or some bullshit like that,” Jongin scoffs.

“Yeah, that sounds just like the nonsense Chanyeol usually says,” Jongdae mutters. He doesn’t say anything after that, so Jongin assumes the topic has been dropped.

“Do you?” Jongdae asks after a moment.

“Do I what?”

“Want to try measuring with someone.” Jongdae looks over with a nonchalant expression but Jongin just furrows his eyebrows in confusion in return.

“I haven’t given it much thought, but I’m not opposed to it?”

“Want to try it with me then?” Jongin instantly shoots up in disbelief. Did he hear that right?

“What?” Jongin says unintelligently.

“You know, just to get it out of the way and all.” Jongdae is facing him now with an even expression, just like he’s talking about something casual like the weather.

Jongin is at a complete loss for words. Of all the ways he imagined this conversation going, Jongin can’t quite say he expected this.

“I’m just kidding,” Jongdae says. There’s something laced in his smile that has Jongin wondering if he’s really joking. “We don’t have to actually-”

“No.” Jongin’s mind is set. “Let’s do it.” He doesn’t doesn’t see the harm in trying it because, why the hell not?

Jongdae gapes at Jongin. “I- wow, okay. You sure?” Jongin nods. “Well, uh, let’s see if I can find a ruler we can use...”

Jongdae scrambles to his feet and Jongin just patiently waits as he watches Jongdae search through his room. Eventually, Jongdae finds one in a drawer filled with miscellaneous junk. He takes his place beside Jongin once more.

They both turn to face each other, only about a foot apart, and the weight of what Jongin has asked of Jongdae hits him. Jongin instantly begins to panic because he can’t tell what Jongdae’s thinking, his expression cool and relaxed. He’s just staring right back at Jongin through challenging eyes, waiting patiently for Jongin to make his next move.

Any self-assurance Jongin had a few moments ago is completely gone now and he finds himself at a loss for words. Jongin decides to let his eyes wander Jongdae’s face instead of breaking the silence between them. 

He notices how the light from the tv cause shadows that are cast beneath Jongdae’s high cheeks. Jongin’s eyes next fall to the curve of Jongdae’s mouth, the perfect dip of his cupid’s bow, the pinkness of his lips. Has Jongdae always looked this pretty?

Jongdae breaks the silence. “So…”

Oh, that’s right, they’re supposed to be measuring their dicks. “I guess we could both strip at the same time?” Jongin suggests.

“Okay.” Jongdae’s tongue darts out to wet his lips. Jongin’s eyes unconsciously follow the movement.

Jongin and Jongdae are already dressed for bed, both only wearing boxers and a t-shirt. The two of them only need to remove their underwear and they toss it aside when it's off.

Jongin can’t find himself to maintain eye contact with Jongdae, but he also doesn’t wait to stare blatantly at his best bro’s package either, no matter how tempting it may seem. Jongin settles for reaching for the ruler to distract himself.

Jongdae stops Jongin by placing his hand on top of Jongin’s. “We can't start if we're not hard yet. Are you sure you've done this before?” There's an amused lift to his question and Jongin can feel his cheeks heat up.

“O-Of course I have! I just forgot!” Jongin hopes he's not blushing, but knowing his luck, he most likely already is.

Jongdae chuckles. “Okay, then what are you waiting for? A sign from the heavens?”

“It’s just… This is embarrassing,” Jongin says weakly. He’s squirming in his spot and strongly reconsidering going through with this.

“If it makes you feel better, I won’t look. See!” Jongin lifts his head to Jongdae with both of his eyes closed and head tilted up slightly so Jongin can see clearly that his lids are completely shut. Jongin absentmindedly notes how pretty Jongdae’s neck looks like this.

“Are you ready now?” Jongdae asks.

“Uh, yeah,” Jongin says. “And I won’t look either, don’t worry.” 

Jongdae lips curl into a smug expression. “I don’t care if you want to watch me. I wouldn’t mind putting on a little private show just for you.”

Jongin’s eyes widen incredibly large as he sputters nothing close to anything coherent. Jongdae opens his eyes for a moment to give Jongin a greasy wink before closing them again. He then shifts his weight from being supported from two hands on the ground to only one. It’s not until Jongdae hovers his newly freed hand over his abdomen that Jongin remembers how to move and quickly starts to mirror his actions.

Jongin closes his eyes as he slips his hand down to brush over his already half-hard dick. He's surprised, not completely sure when and why this happened. Jongin gives it a few experimental tugs, suppressing a hiss. Images of the models in his mom’s underwear magazines come to mind, it’s just enough to do the job. 

Jongin stops jerking himself and opens his eyes to let Jongdae know he’s ready. Well, that was the plan but, he can’t seem to take his eyes off of Jongdae’s fist languidly moving against his shaft. Up. Down. Up. Down. It’s hypnotizing and Jongin completely forgets what he was about to do prior to laying his eyes upon his best friend.

He fails to notice that Jongdae has also opened his eyes and started watching him as well until he suddenly halts his movements. Jongin finally makes eye contact with Jongdae, still in a bit of a trance.

What Jongin doesn’t expect is Jongdae getting on all fours and crawling towards him until he’s only centimeters from his face. “Jonginnie, I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” Jongdae asks. Jongin nods slightly before Jongdae leans in and presses his lips to Jongin’s. Jongin is too shocked to fully process what's happening and when Jongdae notices he pulls back a bit, eyes searching.

“Can I keep going?” Jongdae whispers like he’s afraid of scaring Jongin away. Jongin nods again, eyes not once leaving Jongdae’s mouth.

Jongin’s only kissed one other person before and can’t say he gained anything from the experience other than the fact he kissed someone. It was with a girl he doesn’t remember the name of during freshman year, nothing more than a quick peck. The whole thing happened in the first place because of a dare given by one of Jongin’s friends. They make it a habit to never miss an opportunity to fuck with him.

Kissing Jongdae was nothing like that awkward encounter. Jongdae worked his lips slowly against Jongin’s and Jongin does his best to keep up, reciprocating with hints of uncertainty. 

Jongdae climbs into Jongin’s lap and makes himself comfortable in the new position, his hands resting on Jongin’s shoulders. Jongdae hums appreciatively as Jongin runs his hands over Jongdae’s sides, their bodies pressed incredibly close.

It’s then that Jongin remembers that they’re both hard. Jongdae rubbing against him isn’t quite enough to get him off, but it does feel nice. Jongdae starts to grind harder and Jongin gasps. “Jongdae, touch me, _please_.”

Jongdae stills and peers down at Jongin, teasing grin on his face. “What was that? Did you just say you wanted me to touch you? That’s kinda gay, bro.”

If his body wasn’t already aching in want, Jongin would throw Jongdae off of him for being a little shit. “I don’t care if it’s ‘kinda gay’. Don’t you dare leave me with blue balls or so help me, Jongdae.”

Jongdae laughs at the empty threat. “Okay, okay, _chill_. But first, lay down.” Jongdae leans over to get a pillow and move it under Jongin’s head once he’s settled on the floor. “You good?”

“Yeah, you can move now,” Jongin says.

Jongdae shakes his head. “So impatient…”

Jongdae reaches between them to grasp both of their erections in his hand. He doesn’t keep a slow rhythm for long, his hand picks up speed after the first few strokes. Jongdae leans forward closer to Jongin, using his free hand to hold himself up.

“Jongdae, I’m close,” Jongin whimpers.

Jongdae kisses him which effectively muffles the needy noises coming from Jongin, which he's very grateful for. The last thing they need is for Jongdae’s parents to wake up and check on them with his dick in their son’s hand.

Jongdae’s movements are becoming more and more irregular now until he finally comes, white shooting out and landing on Jongin’s shirt. Jongdae doesn't forget about Jongin though, refocusing his attention solely on his erection until Jongin's shaking as his orgasm hits.

Jongdae falls on top of Jongin and lays on his chest, and Jongin’s trying to find a sense of normalcy after all of that. “I gotta be honest, I have no clue what the fuck just happened,” Jongin says and it's true. Up until tonight, he thought he was 100% straight.

Jongdae lifts his head.“Don't think. Just accept the gay agenda,” he deadpans.

Jongin doesn't quite know what the appropriate response in this situation would be so he just says, “You're so cute, Dae,” and pecks Jongdae’s nose instead.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a part of a 30 day challenge but im not doing that anymore lol
> 
> this fic is inspired by [bubbleteahyung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteahyung) bc she tried to get me to watch free! like 80 years ago


End file.
